Clexa Family Reunion
by fitschi1a
Summary: The Ftwd universe but without the walkers is the CoL. Clarke searches for Lexa, who's now called Alicia. When she finds her she's highly pregnant with their second child and Lexa has a new life as the high school teen Alicia and doesn't recognise her family.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter Text

[Clarkes POV]

Clarkes nervous, she doesnt know where landed. Careful shes pressing her little boy Aden to her shoulder, with her other hand sothing her belly in which she carries their (Clarkes Lexas) second child. She didnt expect her life under these terms, a soon single mother of two, a widow, after her wife Lexa was shot and died in her arms. Suddenly she felt her son moving in her arms and heard him calling "Mama, Mama!" She tried to calm him down by mumbering into his ear "Shh, its ok"-even if she didnt belive in it herself-"Mommy misses Mama, too" , now she spoke the full truth. As she turned around she suddenly saw HER, it was HER. First she thought her mind tricked her, that it was a weird hormone thing, but her son reaching his hands out towards that so well known woman stil saying "Mama,Mama" ashured her that what she saw was indeed real. Then nothing was able to stop her. She ran as fast, well as fast as third trimester pregnant woman with a toddler in her arms could run, towards her and slung the hand, that was just seconds ago resting on her stomach around Lexas shoulders and pulled her in for a long kiss and when she pulled away to breath she whispered "Ive missed you so much, all three of us missed you so much, I love you so much, I thought Id never see you again and it frightened me so much." She noticed something odd, Lexa hasnt kissed her back and she and those people she was out with just blankly stared at her and the kids. She stroked her hand through Lexas face and asked "Whats wrong, Honey?" When one of the guys, who looked quite douchbaggy, who later turned out to be her stepbrother Chris, said " Alicia, whos that? Are you a lesbo now? And why is that kid hanging onto you and calling you Mama Is there something you need to tell us?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter Text

[Alicias POV(first person)]

I was just spending a nice afternoon with some friends and my stepbrother outside hanging when suddenly that highly pregnant, blond beauty with a toddler on her arm ran towards me and started making out with me, I suddenly had this feeling in my stomach, was that love? Why did I suddenly have these feelings? Why did I have these feelings with a woman? What was wrong with me? Am I gay? I felt the girl pulling away and mumbering something I didnt pay attention to. Then I noticed the kid, he was snuggeled against my chest chest and didnt let go of my right boob and was just wailing "Mama,Mama" into it. Of course this perfect moment was disturbed by Chris. Can t he just shut the f*k up?! When the words "Can we talk in private" left my lips it felt like a deja-vu. I saw the girls face lighten up more, if that was even possible. Then the blonde answered "Id love to. But can you carry our son, its quite hard for me lately and he surely doesnt want to let go of you." I took him into my arms like it was the most naturally thing ever. Then my mind started flipping our son Mama. I led them towards a bench just around the corner, when all the questions just started to bubble out of me " Why did you kiss me? Who are you? Whos that kid? Why did he call me Mama? " I stopped as i saw how shattered she was. it was like some kind of imaginary bubble burst inside her and she started crying. I tried to comfort her, but didnt knew how to do so, so I just padded her knee. She wiped her tears away, sat up straight, cleared her throat and started apologizing and explaining "Im so sorry. I was so rude. You must be really disturbed and be thinking Im crazy. When I saw you I completely forgot that the healers said, if I would ever find you, youd have a really bad amnestia. I think I really need to explain a few things. My full name is Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru en Trikru Hedatu en Wanheda, I know you under the name Leksa kom Trikru en Skaikru Wanhedatu en Heda, but our friends just call us Clarke and Lexa. Weve been married for a little bit over two years. This is our son Aden, who was carried out by you, and Im currently pregnant with our second baby." She patted her belly with her hand while smiling towards it "I know this has to be hard but I dont expect you to act on it or to be there for us, I just wanted to let you know." She turned her head towards her son, our son, who was still on my lap "Come, Aden. Be a good boy for Mommy. You know you have to be careful with me cause of the baby in my belly." He sighed, hugged me long, gave me a kiss on my cheek and said "Mama, ai hod yu in" I suddenly had a flashback of spending time just with Clarke, me being pregnant and sharing the experience of parenthood with her. I was so drifted into these memories, that I didnt noticehim getting of my lap, putting his hand in his Mommys and walking away with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter Text

[Alicia's POV (First person)

I loved them so much it hurt and I knew I needed to fight for my family for every price. I took a deep breath and got up. I ran towards them and embraced them "I love you, too" I whispered. "I don't know who I am or how I'm suposed to fit into that, but I know that I love you two, you three, more then everything else in earth". Clarke pulled me with her free hand, that wasn't holding Aiden's, in for a long passionate kiss, when she suddenly grasped for air, holding her belly. I started to freak "What is it? Are you hurt? Is there something wrong with our baby?" She tried to calm me down "It's ok. We're both fine. I was probably just having braxon hicks." Then her face turned into a wide smile "You just called them our baby!" My maternal insticts took over "You must be hungry and exausted. We should go home."-" Home? "-" To my house" I answered, "It's just around the block" She gave a tired nod, she had to be strong for so long. When we arrived there, gladly nobody else was home. So I brought Clarke up to my room and helped her undress.Then I took Aden with me downstairs and made some sandwiches with him. After he was finished with his and fell asleep on my arm, I went upstairs and brought Clarke her's. After I tucked him into Nick's old bed, I laid down next to Clarke. She took my hand hand and placed it onto her belly. When I felt something moving against it, I pulled back. She chuckled "They're just kicking. It's fine." I put my hand back and we both fell asleep cuddeled against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter Text

[Madison's POV(first person)]

We, me and my new husband Travis, came back late last night. We spent, again, wasted hours on the streets, searching through homeless shealters, looking for my son Nick. I woke up in the middle of the night to a sound I haven't woken up to in over 1 1/2 decades. It was a toddler crying "Mama! Mommy!" I rose, curious who's baby it was. The crying suddenly stopped, which made me even more curious. I went to Nick's room, where the noise came from. When I opened the door, I saw Alicia, my daughter sitting on the bed with an approxamitly 2 year old curled up to her chest, while she sang lullaby's to him. Then I heard a hiss behind me. When I turned around I saw a young, blonde, obvious highly pregnant, just in her underwear dressed woman with a knife in her hand while spitting the words "Back away from my family!" right in my face. Who was that girl? Why is she thinking I was dangerous? Was that her son? Why was she in my house? Then I heard Alicia's soft voice "Honey, please put that knife down. That's my mom. She's not going to harm anyone of us. She's not like your mother" That girl let her weapon drop to the floor, saying "I'm so sorry" while tears were welling up in her eyes. My daughter rushed over to her, taking her into her arms while muttering "It's ok. Everything's ok. You're safe. I'm here. I'm protecting you. You can let your guard down with me by your side!" I had so many questions: Was that unborn baby Nick's and Alicia was trying to fix the things he left behind? Where they homeless? What did that hint about the girl's mother mean? Where they healthy? How did they meet? But I wasn't going to get a single one of them answered, because Alicia just pulled the girl with her, telling her, they would just go back to sleep. "Alicia?" I asked hoping for any kind of explanation. But she just said "Mom, please go back to bed. I've got things under control." I did as I was told and smiled proudly, atleast with her I did a good raising.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Clarke's POV(1st person)]

When I got up in the morning Lexa, or should I call her Alicia, wasn't sleeping next to me anymore. I got up and went where I found her and Aden. He was playing with some toys while she was trying to feed some cereal to him. It was so adorable! Then I heard her mother coming down the stairs behind me. I blushed. Only a few hours ago I tried to kill her. How should I face her? I started with "I am so sorry" She interupted me "It's alright. You were just trying to protect your child. I would have done the same." She moved on with giving Alicia a small kiss on her forehead and telling her, "I'm really proud of you. You proved how much of an adult you already are. Not everyone would've been able to handle this situation and clearly Nick wasn't. I'm not gonna ask many questions, I've just got one: What am I for this child? These children?" Alicia swollowed hard while continuing to feed our son with cornflakes "You're their grandma"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter Text

[Madison's POV]

Huh, a grandma, earlier then I've expected, but I kind of liked that idea. I smiled and walked towards the toddler, I lifted him up and placed him on my hip "Hi sweety, I'm your granny. Can you tell me your name?" He answered something that sounded like "Ai laik Aden" His mommy quickly explained "He said he's Aden. Sorry, he doesn't like to speak English even if he understands it." I turned to her, offered her my hand and said "I'm Madison Clark. What's your name?" "Clarke" she shyly answered. I chuckled "No, I asked for your name" Alicia interupted us with correcting me "No, her first name is Clarke, with an E in the end" She stood protective in front of Clarke and her huge belly. I tried to find out more about that girl, so I asked her to tell me more about her. She told me "My full name is Clarke Griffin kom Skaikru en Trikru. My mom's a doctor called Abby and my dad Jake was a master engineer. This is my first pregnancy so this is all new to me. Before I became a stay-at-home mom for Aden I studied medicine." She suddenly stopped talking, becoming chalk-white in her face with her hands hovering to her belly. Her knees became weak, but Alicia imidiatly cought her. She was really worried "Are you ok? Is our baby ok? Should I call an ambulance? What's wrong? Please talk to me!" Clarke lifted her head and looked at Alicia and said real calm "It's all ok, Honey. We're both fine. It's just...

My water broke. Can we go see a doctor?" Alicia reacted real quick, while I was stil not moving. She sat Clarke on a chair, ran up and came back after a few minutes with a trolley in her hand. She gave Aden, who was stil on my hip, a kiss and told him "I'm taking mommy to the hospital, where the baby comes out of her belly. When we get back you're going to have a little sibling. Now be a good boy and stay with your granny" Then she went over to Clarke, took her hand, asked if she was ready and when Clarke nodded, she led her outside to the car.


	7. Chaper 7

Chapter 7

Chapter Text

TRIGGER WARNING(I'm better save then sorry):Graphic description of labor, contraction and giving birth

[Alicia's POV]

I rushed to the hospital as fast as I could. I wanted everything to be alright with our baby and my wife, who was curled up next to me and crying in pain. She took my hand and held it so tight the blood stopped pumping through it. I tried to comfort her by telling her "Slowly breath in and out, in and out" She looked me straight in the face and told me "When you were giving birth to Aden and I said the same thing you nearly slaughtered me" When we arrived at the hospital I told them "My wife is in labor" They imidiatly wheeled her up to the delivery room. The whole time we held each other and didn't let go for just a second. After they've set her up in that half chair, half bed thing, I asked her what I could do to comfort her. She told me to just hold her. I carefully climbed behind her and crossed my arms infront of her chest, so she could kling onto them. She tightend her grip and started yelling "Jok! Jok! Jok!" After that contraction was over, she leaned back onto me and cried "It hurts so much! I can't take it any longer!" I gave her a kiss on her hair and told her "No, you can't give up. I know you can get through it. In a few moments we're gonna hold our little son or daughter in our arms and you will see that it was totally worth it just like I did with Aden." She quietly nodded. Then the midwife told her "Now I need you to start pushing. PUSH!!!" While Clarke pushed she screamed as loud as she never screamed before. It tore my heart apart to see her in that much of pain. The midwife told her "Now push harder. PUSH!!! HARDER!!! PUSH!!!" Clarke pushed and suddenly it was like all the pain was taken away from her. The midwife laid a squicking, bloody little bundle on Clarke's chest and told us "Congratulations! You're now parents of a 6'7 oz heavy 11 inch long baby girl!" Then she asked me "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" I quickly nodded, while tears were running down my cheeks. I was so happy! I whispered in Clarke's ear "I love you and our kids so much! You did so great! I'm so proud of you!" We laid there and admired our little daughter, we decided to name Ofelia Anya Griffin Clark kom Skaikru en Trikru, for hours. When Clarkey fell asleep I just held both of them in my arms. My family. But then I've noticed, that someone was missing. I rose, rested Clarke's head on her pillow and laid Ofelia in her crib. I went into the hallway and called my mom. When she picked the phone up I just sobbed, what her really worried "Loo, what is it? Is there something wrong with Clarke? Or with the baby? Please tell me, Leeshy?" I interrupted her "It's just...I'm sooo sooo happy! It's a girl! She's our healthy, 11 inch long, 6'7 oz heavy, perfect little baby daughter. And you're her grandma. Can you bring Aden over? I bet he's really keen on meeting his little sister."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter Text

[Madison's POV]

Everything was alright. They're all fine and healthy. Rocks were lifted of my chest. I didn't noticed before how I took that little family into my heart. But, wait, why am I the grandmother? Was Nick the father? But why would Alicia call Ofelia her daughter? Was she in a relationship with Clarke? Was she gay? Was that's why she was so good with these kids, because they were indeed her kids? I swollowed these questions down as she opened the door to room No. 100. Clarke slept exausted in her bed and Alicia layed next to her with the little girl in her arm. When Aden saw them he ran towards them. Alicia pulled him, with her free hand on her lap "Do you wanna get to know your little sister Ofelia?" Then she whispered towards her "Hey, Sweety. This is your older brother Aden and that's your granny" She offered her to me. I instantly took her into my arms and into my heart. She was so beautyful. She looked just like Alicia as a newborn or was that just me?! "Don't you want to go to sleep, too?" I asked my daughter. She imidiadly yawned and curled herself up next to Clarke and laid her head on the girls right boob. They looked so happy right now!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter Text

[Alicia's POV]

I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breath. My mouth and nose were covered with water. Everything was black. I thought I would die. I felt someone wiping it all, with a few soft touches, away. Was I dead? Was that how being death felt?


	10. Chapter 10

[Still Alicia's POV]

(Was that how death felt?)

I could breath again. I shrieked up and opened my eyes. Then I saw her, Clarke, the love of my life, the mother of my two children. She looked me deep into the eyes, while wiping my face with a baby wipe, and tried to apologize, ''I'm sorry I woke you up, but when we slept I started lactating and it went all over your face and into your hair. I just tried to clean up the mess I made.''


End file.
